Masked
by Ieromance
Summary: Based loosely on Airhead by Meg Cabot; Kurt and his best friend Mercedes are excited about famous pop star Blaine Anderson's concert, but when a freak accident occurs something quite unexpected happens
1. The Accident

**My room smells like coconut and blueberry muffins for some reason..? Mmm though! I was looking through my bookshelf and had the idea to write this little cutie! It's loosely based on the book Airhead by Meg Cabot… But not really :P Sorry about any mistakes, and my F key is sticking so sorry if I miss any F's out! Thank you for trying it out, reviews get love! 3 3 3 ;)**

**Summary;**

**Kurt and his best friend Mercedes are at famous pop star Blaine Anderson's concert, when a tragic freak accident happens, and causes them to swap bodies… And lives!**

**Marcie xx**

* * *

><p>"Oh gaga, Mercedes! I can't believe that we're actually here!" Kurt squealed excitedly, stepping into the large arena. He clung to Mercedes arm and gazed around in awe. There were hundreds, if not thousands of people all cluttered into the large space, all waiting in anticipation for the moment that the lights would dim and the curtain would arise.<p>

"I know!" Mercedes yelled back, equally as excited as Kurt.

Kurt gazed around, and spotted a gap at the front of the stage.

"Mercedes, look!" He pointed to it, and they hastily made their way through the hundreds of screaming girls, (And quite a few boys too!) to the front of the room, squeezing past people who were chatting excitedly, some even screaming and shouting, although the concert hadn't begun yet. They finally made their way to the front, being pushed again the stage from the people behind them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats, the concert is about to begin!" A male voice boomed from the speakers over head, and Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other, squealing repeatedly.

The minutes seemed to tick by in seconds, both Mercedes and Kurt holding their breath, waiting for their idol to emerge from behind the red velvet curtains.

Finally, the lights faded to just a dim light, and the doors were pushed shut behind them. Green emergency lights flickered on, pointing people to the exit in case there was a fire, and security people settled into place. Neither Kurt nor Mercedes noticed this, though, as their eyes were transfixed on the curtains that were slowly rising, revealing the teenage heartthrob. Everyone was screaming, and the wave surged forwards, pushing them ever closer to the stage, closer to the man whose face decorated Kurt's bedroom walls.

"Hi there!" A smooth voice said, and Kurt tried not to faint. Even his speaking voice was amazing and perfect.

"So, pretty empty here, huh?" He joked, causing ripples of laughter to spread throughout the audience.

"I've decided to start with one of my favourites, I wrote this a while back. It's called Human, anyone know it?" He asked, his voice velvety and smooth.

He was dressed in a light green shirt that complimented his beautiful hazel eyes, and had on tight black skinny jeans that complimented his beautiful butt. His hair was wild and curly, glimmering in the light that shone down onto the stage.

The opening chords began, and Blaine's smooth, sexy voice filled the arena. Everyone was singing along, and Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs when the song ended.

Blaine glanced around and chuckled to himself, smiling.

"So, I'd like for someone to come and sing with me! The song is Perfect by pink, and I'd like to turn it into a duet, so anyone want to help?" He winked.

All the girls (And Kurt) started jumping up and down, trying to attract the attention of the heart throb, screaming, "Me! Me!"

Blaine looked around, and his gaze fell on Kurt, who was waving his arms in the air and bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"How about you?" He asked, and Kurt felt his heart stop. He glanced around, to check that Blaine really meant him, and was met by jealous stares from the people crowded around him. A security man took hold of his arm, and led him up to some stairs so he could climb onto the stage.

He floated over, trying not to stumble, and gazed wide-eyed at his idol.

"H-Hi!" He breathed, and Blaine smiled back at him.  
>"Hi!" He gestured for Kurt to come and sit next to him, on a stool that had been placed there without him noticing. Blaine also had his guitar out, and a microphone was placed between the two seats. Kurt glanced speechlessly between Blaine and Mercedes, perching delicately on the stood. He was now less than a metre away from his crush, his idol, his inspiration.<p>

"So, what's your name?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

"K-Kurt Hummel!" He stuttered, forgetting for a second. He heard Mercedes yell out, "Go white boy!" and smiled, despite his nervousness.

"Well then, hi Kurt! Do you know the song? " Kurt nodded, and Blaine smiled widely.

"Great! Let's start then!"

The first bars came out, and Blaine began to sing.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice,_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

_Bad decisions, that's alright,_

_Welcome to my, silly life,_

He reached over and nudged Kurt, who took a deep breath, and began to sing the next few lines, his angelic voice flooding throughout the arena.

_**Mistreated, misplaced misunderstood,**_

_**Miss, no way it's all good,**_

_**It didn't slow me down.**_

_**Mistaken, always second guessing,**_

_**Underestimated, look I'm still around.**_

Blaine leaned over and joined him for the chorus, their voices merging in perfect harmony.

**Pretty, pretty please, **

**Don't you ever, ever feel,**

**Like your less than,**

**Less than perfect,**

**Pretty, pretty please, **

**If you ever, ever feel, **

**Like your nothing,**

**You are perfect,**

**To me.**

Kurt moved away from the microphone, letting Blaine sing the next verse, and glanced around happily.

He was living the dream right now! He looked down at the audience and he caught Mercedes eye. She waved and smiled happily (And a little jealously, but I mean, who wouldn't be?) at him.

He waved back excitedly, and shuffled in his seat. Just then, though, he heard a creaking noise come from above him, and his head darted upwards, seeking out the object that had made the noise. One of the large television screens was swaying precariously, looking inches away from falling down, right on top of Blaine and himself. He jumped up, wanting to tell security, but right at that second the screen gave another loud creak, and the cords holding it in place snapped, with a sickening _crack_.

Kurt knew he had precious seconds to move, and darted forwards, pushing Blaine roughly out of the way, but tripping and stumbling, and falling over on top of Blaine with a thud, all the air whooshing out of him.

People were screaming and shouting, but were helpless to do anything, and Kurt felt Blaine struggle beneath him, not understanding what was happing. Kurt raised his arms to protect his head, in a last attempt at staying alive. He didn't even feel the screen hit them, already unconscious by the time the pain hit.

* * *

><p>Kurt blearily blinked his eyes open, immediately shutting them again, trying to ward off the unwanted sunlight that was stinging his eyes.<p>

He groaned, then opened them again, blinking rapidly.

"Blaine? Are you awake? Blaine?" A woman's voice called out, whining annoyingly in his ear. And who was Blaine anyway? His name was Kurt! The only other Blaine he knew was the popstar, and…

He sat up abruptly, the events of what had happened rushing back to him.

"Oh thank god! I'm just going to get the nurse!" The woman said, and Kurt saw she was quite petite, with a thin frame. She had a Pilipino accent, and Kurt recognised her as being Blaine's mum, he had seen her in some pictures with him. But why was she in his room? And why was she calling him Blaine?

She rushed out of the room, and Kurt looked around, noticing the many cards and gifts that littered the room. He looked down at the uncomftarble bed he was led in, and was shocked when he saw his hands. His hands were slightly larger, and had calloused fingertips. He turned them over in awe. His skin tone had turned from creamy and pale to quite tan. Also, his nails were little stubs instead of the well manicured ones he usually had.

Blaine's mum came rushing back into the room, bringing a slightly star struck looking Nurse with her.

"W-What's going on?" He asked shakily.

"Blaine! Thank god that your awake! I've been so worried!"

He frowned.

"Why do you keep calling me Blaine? My name's Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And what's happened to my hands?"  
>He raised them up for the Nurse and Blaine's mum to examine.<p>

"W-What do you mean sweetie? Who's Kurt?"

The Nurse stepped forward.

"Isn't Kurt the boy that saved him? The one in the – _Coma_ –" She whispered.

"What are you talking about? I'm Kurt! What do you mean in a coma?"

"What's wrong with him?" Mrs Anderson shouted at the Nurse.  
>"What have you done to him?"<p>

"Madam, please calm down! It's most likely a side effect of the medication he's on. Memory loss is very comm.-"

Blaine's mum sobbed loudly, and then stormed out of the room.

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt apologized, although he wasn't sure what he was apologising for.

The Nurse just smiled, and reached over him to pull back the bed covers.

It was only when he saw the bandages that he realised there was a sharp pain coming from his chest.

"Ow!"

The Nurse noticed him wincing, and smiled sympathetically.

"That'll be the ribs. Do you want to know the other injuries that you had?"  
>She asked in a friendly tone of voice, and Kurt nodded hesitantly.<p>

"Okay. You've got three broken ribs, and one fractured one, and you broke your femur, which is just above your knee. You also had a total of 17 stitches, which are manly in your torso area. You'll have to wear a brace for the next 6 weeks, until the ribs heal, and you only take it of for showers. You had some metal plates and rods inserted into your leg to hold the femur together until it heals. You're going to have to use crutches to walk, and it will take about 3 or 4 months before you can start using one. It will probably take another 5 or 6 months after that before you can walk without limping, and play sports and things like that. You'll need to come back for regular check-ups and have fracture therapy after."

Kurt's head was reeling. He felt dizzy with all the information that had been loaded on him, and couldn't take it all in.

Just then the Nurses walkie-talkie buzzed, and a crackly voice came through, hurriedly shouting,

"Room 157, we need you! Kurt Hummel has gone into Cardiac arrest!"

* * *

><p>Kurt sat there in shock as the Nurse hurriedly left the room. Tears of confusion and frustration rose in his eyes, and he took a deep breath to try and stop them spilling down his cheeks.<p>

What was happening?

It was then that he made the decision.

He _needed _to get out of there!

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, ignoring the sharp pain that rushed through him at the action, and, grabbing some crutches that were helpfully nearby, he slowly made his way to the open door. There were lots of people rushing past, (He guessed that they were doctors) and they were probably on their way to… His room..?

He just didn't understand! Why was everyone calling him Blaine? And why were they talking about him like he was someone else?

His head was throbbing and he shook it to try and clear out the thought cluttering around.

At the moment his focus was to escape.

He managed to hobble his way through the doors, the tidal wave of Doctors and Nurse's seeming to have stopped.

The hallways seemed eerily empty, and he followed overhead signs, slowly making his way down the sterile hallways, until he reached the waiting area. He was shocked by the amount of people curled up in chairs, or sitting up but looking half asleep. Lots of them had banners that said things like 'Get Well Soon!' and 'Keep calm and eat Red Vines' (Blaine's catch phrase) however, what shocked him most, was that when he entered, many of them sat up and started screaming. He had no idea why. Maybe they were happy to see him, the boy who saved their idols life. He nursed his poor head, the screaming causing his headache to come back.

They swarmed around him, asking him if he felt better, and how he was. Well, until a security team pushed them back.

A Nurse rushed over, and asked him why he wasn't in bed, and he shook his head, exasperated.

"Something weird's happened! Why is everyone calling me Blaine?"

"Wait here!"

A passing Nurse said, and then she scuttled off, the security team still pushing back the girls pawing at each other, trying to get to him.

After a minute, the Nurse came back, holding a small, white object. _A mirror._ He took it gratefully, thanking her, and then he stared down at his reflection, for the first time since the accident. And then screamed. Because it wasn't his face looking back at him. It was Blaines.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Am I evil? If the ending was a little confusing, Kurt's in Blaine's body, and that's why they were saying 'Kurt Hummel has gone into cardiac arrest', not Blaine.<strong>

**Comprende? Sorry that It's a little short, it was 6 pages but I guess I just used long words :P Review please! More then 5 reviews and I'll update tomorrow instead of leaving you to panic for a few days :P **

**Marcie xx**


	2. Who am I?

**Heeyy Did you enjoy the wait…? Mwahahaha :P Have you read the Hunger Games? They're a bit gory but actually an amazing series! And the boy in the striped pyjamas… ;( So sad! Just finished the book and I cried at the ending. The way it says 'And nothing would ever possess him to let go' was heartbreaking! **

**Marcie xx**

* * *

><p>Kurt's breathing suddenly seemed to unsatisfy his lungs, the oxygen he was inhaling not seeming enough. He began breathing in quick and shallow pants, shock spreading throughout his body, leaving him numb and gasping for air.<br>"W-What?" He stuttered. The Nurse from earlier came rushing forwards and pushed him into a chair, repeating "Calm down! You've got to calm down!" She shoved his head so that it was in between his legs, but it did little to help him. All he could think of was the reflection in the mirror, the one that was _definitely_ not his. Everything made sense now, except it didn't.

Wait.. A sudden thought struck him. If he was in Blaine's body, then that meant that Blaine was in his! But.. The Nurse said he'd gone into Cardiac Arrest! What if he didn't make it? Not only would Kurt possibly lose his body forever, but Blaine would die, and even if his family didn't know it wasn't him and was actually Blaine, imagine how his family would feel!

"I-I've got to see him! I've got to see Bla- Kurt!"

He might as well pretend he was Blaine, what harm would it do other than save him from being put in a mental institution.

The Nurse shook her head sadly.  
>"Sweetie.. He's alive, but still in a coma. We saved his heart, but…" She trailed off.<p>

Kurt slumped in the seat, then placed his head in his hands, and began crying silently, the pressure all becoming to much. He hadn't seen his family for however long it had been since the accident, but he missed them like he hadn't seen them in years.

The Nurse just watched him awkwardly, then rushed off to phone his mum and get her to come and console him. He sobbed silently for a few minutes, unable to take control of his body. He took a few deep breaths, and wiped his eyes, shaking from the sobs that still wracked his body. He dragged himself up, grabbing his crutches limped over to the reception desk. The security had managed to clear out all the fans, and now the waiting area was empty except for a few people who were nursing broken bones, and a couple who were sat together holding hands, the woman looking frighteningly green.  
>"Excuse me?" He asked the friendly looking receptionist.<br>"Could you please tell me which room Kurt Hummel is in?"

She gave him a smile, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, only family members and close friends are permitted to see him at the moment."  
>He sighed in frustration, but then a thought came to mind. He remembered the person on the Nurse's walking-talkie telling her which room Kurt was in. 15…3? No! 157! He smiled widely, and thanked the receptionist before hobbling as fast as his leg would let him back to the elevator. He caught it to the first floor, and limped all the way to Blaine's room. He paused outside the door, hand poised to open it, as he noticed two figures inside the room. His- His Dad and Carole. He felt his heart break, and turned around to leave, but just at that moment his Dad turned around and caught his eye. He looked surprised for a moment, but then stood up to make his way to the door. Kurt knew it was pointless trying to escape now, so he just stood there with a fake smile plastered onto his face.<p>

His Dad pushed open the door, and looked at him gruffly.

"Y-You're that kid whose concert Kurt went to, right?" He asked, his voice scratchy with emotion.

"Y-Yes sir." Kurt heart felt like it was breaking, seeing his dad but not being able to hug him, or tell him he loved him.

His dad smiled lamely. "I should know, there are so many posters of you on his walls!"

He chuckled lightly, still tense about the situation.

"What, um, what happened to B-Kurt, sir, if you don't mind me asking."

"He's um, well he's in a.. C-coma at the moment," His dad's voice broke on the word.

Kurt smiled sadly.

"Do they know when he'll wake up?"

His dad shook his head.  
>"T-They don't know if he'll.. Ever-" Burt had to stop speaking because of the sobs that were wracking through his body. Kurt didn't know what to do, his father rarely cried in front of him.<br>"Shhh." He patted him gently on the back, rubbing it with soothing motions.

Burt smiled at him blearily.  
>"Thanks, kid. Did you… Did you want to go and see him?"<p>

Kurt felt his heart jump at the opportunity. He nodded quickly. Burt wiped his eyes, and pulled open the white door that led to Blaine's room.

"Carole.." Burt whispered gently. She whirled around sharply, dabbing at her red rimmed eyes. She smiled when she saw who it was, though.

Burt gestured for her to leave the room, and she did, patting him gently on the shoulder as she passed.  
>Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forwards. He gasped sharply when he took in the sight of his body laying in the stark white sheets of the bed. His frame seemed smaller, more delicate, and his hands were resting with one by his side, and one on his stomach. The machines were beeping behind him, and Kurt could hear the steady beeps of the heart monitor. An IV was leading from the hand placed on his stomach to a drop filled with a liquid that was clearish, but had a yellowy tint. He looked so fragile. Kurt stepped forwards, and took one of Blaine's hands in his. It was weird seeing himself lying on the sheets, and he wondered what Blaine would think if he woke up to see his twin staring at him. Kurt felt so confused. He still didn't understand what had happened! A TV fell on them (Ow!) and then all of a sudden he wakes up in Blaine's body! For most people this would be a dream came true, but all Kurt could think about was how much he missed his family, even though they were only a few feet away.<p>

He wondered about Blaine's family. He knew that it was his mum who was there when he woke up, but he always imagined her to be calm and collected. Not (No offence, Blaine) the crazy woman who had been over reacting. Kurt supposed she was just happy to see her son (Or so she thought) awake that she went a little crazy. And what about Blaine's dad? The press never mentioned anything about him, and when asked in interviews, Blaine would always deflect the subject.

Kurt sighed. God, he was only a 17 year old boy. This was too much to take in! Just at that thought, though, Kurt felt Blaine's fingeres twitch lightly in his. He gasped, and sat up straight. His parents, obviously noticing the change of posture came rushing in, saying;  
>"Honey? What is it?"<p>

Kurt felt Blaine's fingers twitch again, and then his hand clasped around Kurt's, now they were properly holding hands. His eyes fluttered, then opened. His eyes searched around the room, looking confused. Then his eyes fell on Kurt. And he screamed.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole were quick to rush forwards.<br>"I-Ill just go get a Nurse!" Kurt said, then dashed as fast as his crutches would let him out of the room.

_He __hadn__'__t __thought __this __through!  
><em>  
>He grabbed a passing Nurse and Doctor who were chatting together, and alerted them of the situation. He followed after them as they ran into the room, but waiting outside, trying to think of what to do.<p>

_Okay. So you can't let him see you, at least 'till he's alone. Think of how freaked out you would be if it happened to you. The Doctor's will calm him down, maybe tell him he was imagining things, and you can ask Dad and Carole to speak to him alone. Then you can tell him what's happened, and hope he doesn't call the mental police._

Kurt sighed, and then slid down the wall, his legs aching from walking around so much.

He didn't have to wait long for the Doctor's to leave the room, only 5 or !0 minutes. Burt came out another few minutes later, followed by Carole.

"He's been asking to see you. I just think that you should know, the pain meds are making him a little loopy, he seems to think that he's, well… You'll find out for yourself."

Kurt smiled, then entered the room. This all seemed too easy. His eyes fell on Blaine, who was staring at him angrily.

"And who are you? He shouted angrily at Kurt.  
>"Shh!" Kurt replied. "Calm down and I'll explain what's happened."<p>

"Calm down?" Blaine shouted. "Who the hell are you? Why are you in my body?"

Kurt glanced outside, sure his Dad and Carole would have noticed the shouting. They weren't there, and Kurt thought they had probably gone to get a drink or something. He turned back to face Blaine, who was still staring at him furiously.

"Well?"

Kurt took a deep breath.  
>"I know you probably wont believe this, but I'm Kurt, okay?"<p>

Blaine paused.

"Kurt? I don't know a Kurt..."

"I'm that guy you sang with at the concert. Don't you remember?"

Blaine shook his head, calming down a little.

"The most I remember is getting ready for the concert, but I can't remember anything after that."

Kurt smiled sadly.

"Well, we were at the concert, and you chose me to sing with you. But halfway through the song, well, I don't know how to put it other that a TV fell on top of us. I woke up in your body, but the Nurse said you were in a coma and not yet awake. I was sure that you were in my body, since I was in yours. So I came to find you, and well… Here you are!"

He reached into one of the deep pockets on the hospital gown he was wearing, and took out the gleaming mirror the Nurse gave to him earlier. He handed it to Blaine, who took it thankfully. He appraised his reflection in the mirror, pulling at certain parts of his face.

Kurt slapped his hands away.

"Don't do that! You'll give me wrinkles!" He blushed then, and looked down. Blaine only chuckled, and continued looking at his new body in the mirror.

"At least I didn't get stuck in some ugly body," He murmured, and Kurt blushed. Blaine looked up, and then flushed as well as he realised what he'd said.  
>"So," Kurt said, getting down to buisness. "We'd better swap numbers, so then we can get together after we come out of the hospital, and work out how to fix this."<br>Blaine nodded in agreement, and searched around for a pen. Hands coming up empty, he looked to Kurt, who also had none.  
>He shrugged.<p>

"Guess we'll have to wait until Dad and Carole get back."  
>"Are your Dad and Carole the people who were here when I woke up?" Blaine asked.<br>Kurt nodded.

"Why don't you call Carole mum?" He asked, bemused.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath of air, not expecting the question.  
>"My- My mum died when I was eight." He said, still feeling slightly sad at the memory, even though it had been 9 years ago.<br>Blaine looked shocked.

"Oh god, Kurt! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

He was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open.

"White boy!"

"Porcelain!"

"Dolphin!"

Kurt groaned inwardly.

_Friends_ he mouthed to Blaine, who nodded, and smiled at them.

Kurt turned around, and was met by gasps of shock from the New Directions.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you," He smiled charmingly.

"OHMIGOD!" Mercedes screamed. He heard Blaine chuckle from behind him, and turned around to smile at him.

"Guys!" He heard Finn say from behind him, and turned back around.

"Sorry I didn't come and see you with Mum and Burt, but they told me to wait until you were feeling better."

Kurt smiled, and was about to respond, when Blaine cut him off.

"No problem!"

God, this was so weird! He still wasn't used to being Blaine.

Mercedes and Rachel were still staring at him agape.

"Say," He asked. "Does anyone have a pen?"

Rachel rushed forwards, quickly followed by Mercedes.

"Here!" Said Rachel breathlessly, making sure to deliberately brush her fingers against his before handing him the pen.  
>"Keep it!"<p>

He thanked her, and then turned around to face Blaine. He leant down, and wrote his mobile onto Blaine's hand. Blaine took the pen and did the same.

He leant back and admired the number on his hand, then turned back to face Rachel

"Really?" He asked. "Pink and sparkly, Rachel? I thought you knew better than that!" He said, his usual bitchy self coming back. He froze however, when he realised what he'd said.

Rachel looked at him in awe.

"You know my name?"

He shuffled awkwardly, and desperately tried to think up a lie.

"Yes, um, Kurt tells me a lot about his friends!"

She beamed happily, seeming satisfied with the answer.

Just then a Nurse came in to fill his IV.

"Out! You can come back once we've checked him over." She shooed them out into the corridor.  
>"So, Blaine," Puck started up conversationally. It took Kurt a moment to realise he was talking to him.<p>

"Yes?" He answered.  
>"I think I speak for all of us, when I say that Kurt is one of our best friends. I just thought I'd give you a warning, again I think I speak for all of us, that if you hurt Kurt in any way possible, we'll break you. Got it?"<p>

Kurt gulped, then nodded. Even if the threat wasn't meant for him, he still found it as scary as ever.

I promise!" He answered. Just then, the Nurse exited the room, and they all filed back in. The New Directions stayed 'till visiting hours stopped, and Kurt was sent back to his room, but after the Nurse had finished room checks he snuck back into Blaine's room, and they fell asleep together cuddled up on the bed, both feeling safe and warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	3. The Girl Named Cassy

**Heyhey! I would like to thank my awesome new beta – **_**themuse19**_** – Hi! Thank you for beta-ing for me J So; I would like to recommend a fic to you… Life on a Line by Klainebowsgalore. It's the best (And saddest) fic I've ever read. My dog is being insanely cute and annoying. He keeps trying to climb on my lap while I'm writing this, and has deleted it he's settled for resting his head on my hand so I can't type -.-**  
><strong>Anyway, Merry Christmas! (Only TWO days!) I should probably be wrapping presents instead of writing this :S 3 Oh well <strong>

**Marcie xx**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Blaine had woken up from his coma, and Kurt was finally getting released from the hospital. He had promised Blaine that he would still visit him as often as possible, and they had decided on what to do in case the 'Switch' (as they had decided to call it) lasted longer.<p>

"Okay. I've written out a kind of 'Cheat Sheet' for you to follow,"  
>Blaine said, handing a piece of slightly crumpled paper to Kurt.<br>"I don't think I have any concerts or interviews, but you might want to learn some of my songs just in case."  
>Kurt chuckled internally. He already knew all of Blaine's songs off by heart. but he didn't tell him that, of course. He didn't want to seem like a stalker.<br>"-And my parents are hardly around, I live by myself so you won't need to talk to them. I've already told you about my friends, but don't forget that Wes and David, and possibly Jeff will come over when they learn you've been released. I think that's about it!" Blaine finished with a grin. Even on Kurt's face, it still looked like it was Blaine's grin.  
>"Okay! I promise that I'll come and see you tomorrow; hope you feel better soon!" Kurt leant down and hugged Blaine awkwardly.<br>He had come to learn a lot about Blaine, namely that he was a very touchy-feely person. Kurt pulled back and grinned.  
>"Bye!" He waved, then left the room. He limped down the seemingly endless halls on his crutches until he reached reception. He glanced around the room, and his eyes fell on two boys who jumped up at the sight of him.<br>"Blaine!" The blonde-haired one (Jeff) cried. He ran forward and embraced Kurt in a tight hug.  
>"Don't knock me over! Don't knock me over!" Kurt squealed.<br>The other boy (that Kurt recognized to be Nick) however, just strolled calmly over.  
>"Hey Blaine! Are you feeling better?"<br>"Yeah, fine thanks," Kurt replied.  
>They chatted idly for a few minutes, before a nurse came over with a wheelchair for him.<br>"Mr Anderson," she said, and smiled creepily at him. "You'll just need to sign out, and then you'll be free to leave!"  
>Nodding, he made his way over to the reception desk and signed out, using the signature that Blaine had taught him.<br>He pretended not to notice the nurse's gaze burning into his ass.  
>He hobbled back over to the nurse, Jeff and Nick, who were all waiting patiently for him.<br>"Ready to go?" Nick asked, and Kurt nodded.  
>The Nurse helped him into the chair, her hands lingering for what felt like too long on his hips. She only looked a few years older that Kurt (Kurt and Blaine were both 17), but it was still pretty creepy.<br>They all exited the hospital, Kurt being pushed along by the nurse. Nick pulled keys out of his pocket and unlocked the shiny black Audi that was parked by the entrance. The nurse helped him out of the chair and into the back seat of the car so his leg was stretched along the seat.  
>Nick and Jeff both climbed in the front, with Jeff in the drivers side. Kurt felt wary about trusting him with a car, but didn't complain. Nick must have caught his apprehensive look, because he turned around, and said;<br>"He's very calm whilst driving. Just don't say anything about.." He leaned back to whisper into Kurt's ear, "... Red Vines."  
>Kurt nodded, He wasn't willing to take the risk of making Jeff turn crazy again, so he kept his mouth shut.<p>

* * *

><p>The drive to Blaine's apartment from the hospital was very short, taking only 10 minutes.<br>When they arrived, Kurt took a discreet look around, and gasped.

The apartment complex looked like _paradise_!

He felt so wrong being in such a high class place, even though he looked like Blaine, he still felt like himself.  
>Nick and Jeff helped him out of the car, and they walked into the apartment building.<br>The doorman greeted him with a bow, and a "Welcome, Mr Anderson."  
>Kurt smiled back, and pressed the button to call the elevator, trying to act like he lived like this every day. The elevator arrived, and Nick, Jeff and Kurt stepped inside, Nick pressing the button for the top floor, where Blaine's penthouse was.<br>Kurt pulled out his key and opened the door, almost squealing when he saw how huge and posh Blaine's home was.  
>Jeff ran past Kurt, being mindful of his leg of course, and into the home. He returned a few seconds later, a pack of Red Vines clutched tightly in his fist.<br>"Mine!" he said, and Kurt rolled his eyes, while Nick gazed at him adoringly.  
>Blaine had told Kurt they were nuts for each other, but they didn't know it.<br>Nick ran inside, and grabbed the packet from Jeff. He then took out one sweet and handed it to him.  
>"God, I can't believe that he's so desperate for snacks that we have to ration him! Remember that time he ate the whole packet in like 4 seconds?"<br>Kurt laughed, genuinely, Even though he hadn't been there he could tell it would have been funny. Jeff finished his sweet and pawed at Nick's shirt, wanting another one. Nick led him over to the couch like he was a little child, and they sat down, giving Kurt time to admire Blaine's apartment. He pulled out his phone and texted Blaine. They had agreed to swap phones too, after much whining from Blaine. He seemed to be attached to his phone, Kurt thought.

To Blaine; _Wow! Your friends are… Hyper! _

To Kurt; _Oh God! What have they done? They didn't ambush you with Nerf guns again, did they?_

Kurt snickered.

To Blaine; _Again? And no, don't worry. But I get what you mean about Jeff loving Red Vines!_

To Kurt; _Yeah, remind me to tell you about that :L And lol! _

To Blaine; _;) Anyway, gotta go, they're looking suspicious!_

To Kurt; _Okay, bye! x_

Kurt blushed at the kiss Blaine had put. He put the expensive phone back into his pocket and joined Nick and Jeff on the couch. Jeff was snuggled into Nick's chest, and Nick was staring at him longingly. Kurt looked at them for a moment before clearing his throat and sitting down. Nick's eyes snapped up immediately, and he looked at Kurt with flushed cheeks. Kurt simply smirked, before leaning back and saying, "So, anyone want to watch a movie?"

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed. It was so boring by himself! He was being kept in the hospital because of his injuries. The doctors had told him that he had fractured his skull, a simple fracture, but he was being kept inside the hospital until it healed slightly in case he damaged it further. Blaine thought it was pointless, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He had texted Kurt for a while, but Kurt had to go because Nick and Jeff thought he was texting a secret boyfriend. He had nothing to do as the TV was crap, and he had read Vogue over five times. Burt and Carole were working, so hadn't visited him, and all of Kurt's friends were at school.<br>Blaine sighed again. He looked outside and decided to go for a walk. He peeled the covers off, shuddering at the horrible hospital clothes, and climbed out of bed. He searched around the room until he found a dressing gown and slipped that on over the hospital robes.  
>He pushed open his door, and glanced around, unsure whether he was allowed out of bed of not. After deeming the coast clear, he stepped out into the corridor. As he walked along, he looked through the open doors, and stopped when he saw a girl sitting quietly on a bed by herself.<br>He knocked, and entered when she looked up.  
>"Hey!" He said, and she smiled.<br>"Hello!"  
>"I'm B- Kurt. I'm Kurt." He said, perching on the chair by the side of her bed.<br>"Cassy," she said. Blaine noticed she was wearing a hat on her head. Her skin was pale, but her light green eyes were sparkling.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"I decided to come for a walk, and you looked friendly so I wanted to talk to you,"  
>She was gazing at his (Kurt's) glasz eyes as he spoke.<br>"Your eyes are pretty, Kurt."  
>He smiled.<br>"Thank you. Yours are too."  
>"You don't look very sick. And mummy told me this was a place for sick people,"<br>He looked at her in sympathy. She looked very sick.  
>"I know. I hurt myself so I'm not allowed to leave until I get better,"<br>Blaine wanted to know what was wrong with her, but didn't ask.  
>"What are you watching?" he asked her, peering at the TV screen positioned above her bed.<br>"The Little Mermaid. It's one of my favourites!" she gushed happily.  
>"Oh my god! I love that movie! Can I watch it with you?" Blaine said, grinning. He was a sucker for Disney movies, but only his friends knew.<br>She nodded and moved over on the bed. Blaine climbed up next to her, and they watched the movie, only talking occasionally. The movie ended, and they chatted for a while before a nurse came in and shooed Blaine out, telling him it was bedtime on the children's ward.  
>He said goodnight to Cassy, promising to come back and see her again tomorrow. The nurse followed him out.<br>"What's wrong with her?" he whispered, not wanting Cassy to overhear.  
>The nurse smiled sadly.<br>"She has Leukemia. She's undergoing treatments, and that's why she's lost her hair."  
>Blaine smiled sadly. He had lost his grandmother to cancer, and he knew how devastating it was.<br>He said goodnight to the nurse and headed back to his room. He felt a pang of sadness for the little girl. She had only looked about 9 or 10. Blaine wondered where her parents were. He had been with her for a few hours, and the only people that had come in were the staff at the hospital. He sighed. He was glad for his mum. She had left his dad when he was 13. His dad was always drinking, and when his mum had found him cheating it was the last straw. He and his mum had got an apartment, and his mum had gotten a job working as a cleaner. She had raised enough money to buy them a proper house, and Blaine had gotten a job singing at a local coffee shop. One day a record producer had come in and heard him singing, and that was how he'd made his lucky break in music.  
>After discarding the dressing gown, he climbed into his now cold bed, and pulled the covers up to his chest, falling asleep almost instantly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep, beep.<em>

Kurt groaned and rolled over, hand reaching out blindly for the thing that was making the annoying noise. His hand found the alarm, and pressing the snooze button, he snuggled back into the warm covers. Well, until the alarm went off again. He moaned, then sat up, turning the alarm off for good this time. He wondered why he had to get up this early. Blaine didn't go to school, right? He had no reason to be up at 6:30, for God's sake! But then he caught sight the many sticky notes plastered onto the wall. He climbed out of the bed, shivering slightly at the feel of his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. He pulled one off and read it.

_Don't forget – Interview on The Ellen Show at 9! Perform new song – Not Alone._

Kurt gasped. He now had only two and a half hours until he was meant to be at the interview! And in that time, he had to learn a song, the chords to the song, get ready, and make his way over to the building where the show was taking place.  
>Grabbing his phone, he texted Blaine.<p>

To Blaine; _Where do you keep your notes for your songs? xx_

He rushed frantically around the room, trying to find the notes and clothes to wear.

To Kurt; _In the top draw of my desk, in a black notebook. Why? x_

Kurt dashed over to the draw and pulled out the book.

To Blaine; _Thanks! I need it because you have an interview today and I'm supposed to perform your new song. Xx_

He put the phone on the table and opened the book. He was surprised by the amount of work in there. Eventually, he found the music and lyrics. He was glad that he had made the effort in 6th grade to learn keyboard, as he wouldn't have been able to play it otherwise.  
>He tested out his new singing voice, and found it a little weird.<br>His usual range was a countertenor, whereas Blaine's was a tenor. It felt odd not being able to reach those high notes, but he eventually got used to it.  
>It was only when he glanced at the clock that he realised the time. 8AM.<br>"Crap!" he gasped. "I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Sorry for any confusion caused about the names and stuff! When they're texting, if it says<br>To Blaine; then it's from Kurt (The person, not the body), and if it says To Kurt; it's from Blaine (Again, the person) And again, thank you themuse19, it was fun xD **

**And Merry Christmas everyone, I probably wont update before, so I wish you a Merry Christmas, hope you get everything you wanted!**

**Marcie xx**


	4. The Interview!

**Masked chapter 4**

**I am so, so sorry! I know I've not updated for ages, and I am so sorry! We got piled with homework, and I recently lost a friend so I've not been in the mood to write or update or anything. Enjoy!**

Linebreak

Kurt slammed the car door shut, locking it and pocketing the keys. He glanced at his watch before limping as fast as he could into the building where the interview was taking place. Security had let him in so he could go straight in. A short stumpy man in a light blue uniform was waiting for him by the entrance, and he smiled at Kurt as he approached. The man introduced himself as Owen, and then led Kurt inside the building, directing him to a small but nicely decorated room. Kurt stepped inside, and looked around before perching on the sofa. Owen sat down next to him and explained to him what he needed to do when he was called. He would watch the show from the small TV positioned in the room, and security would come and get him just before he was due on.

He sat there nervously after Owen left, going over Blaine's song in his head one more time. Owen returned about 10 minutes later, and told Kurt to follow him. He directed Kurt to a small flight of steps and instructed him to climb them when his name was called.

After a few minutes he heard Ellen announce his name. "And now, I'd like to welcome our next guest, Blaine Anderson everyone!"

He took a deep breath before climbing up the stairs and emerging behind a large door. He waited patiently behind it like security had told him too. It opened smoothly, and he smiled and waved to the cheering audience, making his way to one of the two seats where Ellen was sat.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, "Great to have you on the show!"

"It's great to be here!" He replied, trying not to show his nerves.

"So, Blaine, welcome! It's great to see you! I'm a big fan of your work."

"Oh, thanks a lot, Ellen!"

"So, I heard about your accident. You only just got released from hospital, right?"

"Yeah, I did actually. I'm very thankful to the amazing boy who saved me. His name's Bl- Um, his name's Kurt Hummel."

"Yeah, he seems very kind. I hope you get better soon. Anyway, about your new song…"

They carried on chatting for a few minutes before time was up and Ellen said goodbye to him. He left, waving to all the fans in the audience, and returned backstage to prepare for his number. Another guest came on, but Kurt wasn't sure who. The security moved his keyboard behind the doors where he's entered, and did volume checks on the keyboard and his microphone before giving Kurt the okay to get in position. He sat down at the keyboard, and adjusted the collar on the light blue button up he was wearing, glancing around at his surroundings. It felt so weird to be at the show he'd watched so many times at home on his TV. He knew it wasn't his own achievements that had brought him on there but Blaine's, but he still felt as though it was his own self that was on the show. He sighed, and wriggled round on the black leather stool he was sat on. After what felt like centuries the doors finally slid open for a second time, and taking a deep breath, he began to play.

_I've been alone,_

_Surrounded by darkness,_

_I've seen how heartless,_

_The world,_

_Can be,_

_And I've seen you crying,_

_Felt like it's hopeless,_

_I always do my best,_

_To make, _

_You see._

He took a deep breath and broke out into the chorus, his smooth, tenor voice filling the room.

_Baby you're not alone,_

'_Cause you're here with me,_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down,_

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true,_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need, _

_To make it through, _

He continued on the song, the room completely silent except for his voice. When he stopped, however, the room erupted in applause, people stomping their feet, and some even standing up out their seats.

He thanked them, then waited silently as Ellen said goodbye to the audience, telling them briefly about her next show. When the door finally shut, he turned to her and embraced her in a loose hug.

"Thank you so much for having me! It really does mean a lot," He said to her, beaming.

"Oh, it was no problem! I've been wanting you on the show for weeks!" she replied, smiling at him. "Portia will be so jealous that I've actually met you!"

He laughed, and hugged her again.

"Anyway, I'd better be off, my friends and I are going out for dinner tonight. Thank you for the interview, it was great!"

And with that he left to go meet all Blaine's friends, most of who were from The Warblers, not before texting Blaine to see how he was and tell him about the interview.

Line break

**I know! I know! It's very, very short. But I've been so busy, this is the first time I've touched my laptop in a week, and I haven't watched TV for much longer. Basically, the only electronic thing I'm using apart from my phone is the lights :S I'm sorry, I'll try to update sooner but I can't make any promises. **

**Marcie xx**


End file.
